Top feeders are known in prior art, for example through document U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,548. In said document it is described a top feeder providing a kinematically lifting drive for a top transport device, herein called a top feeder, as already indicated above, wherein the top feeder and a presser bar of the sewing machine are interconnected to each other. By this, according to the statements of the description, a space-saving arrangement of a top feeder rocker is achieved, of a seating for the top feeder and of the top feeder lifting drive. Through this arrangement it is achieved that a spring pressure acting on the top feeder extends essentially in the region of the axis of the presser bar such that lateral forces thereby are avoided.
In the top feeder of the described solution and related top feeders of prior art there are accordingly a kinematic connection between the presser bar and the top feeder for enabling a control of the movements of the top feeder, such as the movements being synchronized with cyclic movements performed by members of the sewing machines for performing stitches. A solution of this kind has limitations of the function of the top feeder. For example, when the top feeder is not in use and being swung away, it can be in the way and disturb the work for a user of the sewing machine. Further, different sewing results can come out in dependence of, for example, different thicknesses of pieces of cloth being sewn as well as in dependence of different materials of cloth being sewn.